the_minds_reflectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Arian Hyuuga
= Arian Hyuuga = = Appearance = Race: Mixed - French + Japanese Sex: Male Sexuality: ''Unknown'' Birthday: '''October 19th '''Age: '''18 years old At a glance, Arian Hyuuga has shaggy cinnamon hair that reaches his nape and curious green eyes that peek out from a pair of thick wire-rimmed glasses. Lanky and clumsy, he stands at a mere 5-foot 7-inches and weighs 130lbs. He is long-legged with nonexistent muscles and flabby-arms. His thin lips upturn into quiet smiles are accentuated by a lone dimple on the right side of his face. Despite his atheism, he has a black tattooed cross under his left eye. '''Preferred Attire: ''' * Baggy khaki slacks + occasional dark jeans * Bright, ugly sweaters, hoodies * Dark muscle tees with logos, Nike sportswear * Gray converses, green high-top sneakers (shoestrings removed) * Olive snapback worn backwards * Plastic mahogany wristwatch = '''As a Character = Personality Perverted and dirty-minded, Arian has a short attention span while involved with things that disinterest him. Easily angered yet collected, he has a sharp attitude and a lazy aura. Easily flustered and an utter disgrace at flirting, Arian is a hopeless romantic with his heads in the clouds. Protective over food and desserts and is renowned for his plate-licking trait. Quick-witted and sarcastic, he can't stand stupidity despite his own cluelessness and is regarded as a stingy, oftentimes selfish, character. Under this clueless exterior is a hidden past that shaped his temperament and beliefs. Darkly brooding and constantly misunderstood, he spends sleepless midnights stalking the blackmail-worthy. Likes * Chocolate-covered strawberries, chocolate-covered blueberries, chocolate-covered almonds . . . * Reading * Classical music * Jogging * Animals in general * Mushrooms Dislikes * Feeling useless and embarrassed * Asparagus and tofu * Surprises * Insects * Geese * Loud, obnoxious, idiotic people - Stupidity Fears * Oblivion * The unknown * Heights * Insects = History= Born to Japanese business man Katashi Hyuuga and French model Alison Bellerose, Arian was born into a wellt-to-do wealthy family. His childhood was filled with thickly-masked parental love and harsh reality. Despite his parents' insisting that they loved him, the young Arian constantly felt like a malfunctioned stranger in the realms of human society. Raised with wisdom from his experienced father, he learned many things - he knew many things. Growing up, he had always been an empathetic figure in his parents' lives; he was a soft-hearted, bookish-sorts of boy with clean-combed chestnut hair and large unblinking eyes. He spent his school days studying, fussing over his love for food, and weaving romantic tales of adventure. On the eve of his thirteenth birthday, Arian was dragged from his bedroom and gagged. With his arms tightly bound against his back, he fell victim to a gut-wrenching sight - the murder of his mother. The tall, lean model was slowly, painfully amputated as Arian watched with sheer terror, nearly doubling over from putrid, metallic scent emanating from his writhing mother. Straining against the ropes, he himself cried out in pain as the bindings gnawed into his flesh. What shocked him into an utter stupor, however, was the killer. The familiar shadow of a topknot and muscled outline jolted him to the core like an electrocution. With his own physical pain abandoned, he cried out multiple times as he watched his father hack away at his mother's body. Days passed and Arian remained rope-bound. Muscles raw from struggling, body caked with dried sweat and grime, he briefly and dully acknowledged that his mother was gone; although the woman was swift and unyielding, she was at times, pleasant and protective of her son - that figure was gone from Arian's life now. Years passed and Arian continued living with his father, not once daring to mention the incident on that fateful night. His fitful slumbers were filled with traumatic cries, agonizing moans, and ear-piercing shrieks; images of the evening flashed eerily through his mind, threatening to become reality. There were times when he was dragged from his room, gagged and bound, as he was forced to witness the mutilation and torture of many a person. Over the course of several years, he feared sleep. He feared the unknown, of cluelessness, and of an infinite amount of answered questions. He soon grew accustomed to slipping off into the dark of night, only to withdraw into a secluded, abandoned building filled with a moldy food storage and shaggy supplies. Guided by only the rare light filtering through the towering oaks of his new home, Arian trained himself. Pushing his shaken body into complication, he was rewarded with thin arms, for muscles were nowhere to be seen. Days were spent at school and darkness was spent alone with little sleep inched in between. While he was renowned for his cheerful, jocular behavior at school, it was the only facade that was capable of pushing him forward. Three years' worth of dusk were spent in this manner. No matter how hard he pushed himself, how hard he worked, he remained as thin as ever. He honed his stamina, his strength, and his endurance; miles of running did not faze him, and his thin form proved to be an advantage in the case of agility. Equipped with his own father's methods of murder, he pushed himself to the utter limits. Company never consisted of more than a friendly woodland companion that altered between young, friendly squirrels and curious ravens. His once-neat hair grew into thick, tangled locks that was forcefully chopped short should it reach longer than his neck. Soon enough, he developed a fondness for mushrooms during his intense hours in voluntary seclusion. Developing the need for glasses due to his habit of constantly reading in dimness, he lamented at the allergic caused by contact lenses. What refused to leave him, however, was the incoherent images of his deadening mother flashing through his mind as it clouded his senses, the rolls and rolls of torture of the unknown. He kept tabs on his father's colleagues, feigning openness in their presence. At midnight, when he wasn't mentally and physically drilling himself, he made runs throughout the cities, quietly observing people from a safe distance. Confronting his father on the eve of his seventeenth birthday, Arian exploded. With a faint inkling of eerie Ravel-esque harp-like melodies, the boy bombed his father with questions, accusations, and anger. As the confrontation formulated into a brawl, forebearer and offspring suffered heavy causalities. Katashi Hyuuga, experienced in the way of combat, soon overtook his son's lanky build. Forcing his son into a submissive kneel, the man ripped a needle from within his clothing. "God forbid you ever speak to me, act towards me this way," he sneered. "For that, you will bear the curse of Satan." Forcefully carving a cross under his son's eye, he kicked Arian's exhausted body and without another word, dragged the body atop the terrace. Dangling his son dangerously atop the 50th level of the skyscraper, he forced Arian to apologize. As a fierce fire ignited within the now-shaggy-haired teenager, he struggled and growled, muttering thinly-veiled profanities. With a blink of an eye, he shook himself free from the older man's grasp and plunged into the city below. Category:Characters